Kidnapped
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Wyatt and Chris are attacked by demons and Chris is kidnapped. This demon isn’t as powerful as most, but he is good at spells and has planned everything out. Could this possibly be the end of the two most powerful witches?Oneshot.Please read and review!


Summary: Wyatt and Chris are attacked by demons and Chris is kidnapped. This demon isn't as powerful as most, but he is good at spells and has planned everything out. Could this possibly be the end of the two most powerful witches?

Wyatt is seventeen and Chris is fifteen.

Please read and review :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wyatt, behind you!" Chris yelled as he ducked behind a table. Wyatt spun around and killed the demon, ducking to avoid the energyball he had thrown just before.

"Is that it?" Wyatt asked, catching his breath as he looked around. "Did we kill all ten of them?"

"Yeah, I think so," Chris replied as he walked over to his brother. "Who do you think sent them?"

"I don't know," Wyatt said "they were all low level demons though. Whoever sent them didn't plan this through if he thought they would kill us."

Chris nodded in agreement. Wyatt turned his back on Chris as he headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. "Hey Chris, you want a drink?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator door. Looking back he couldn't see Chris. "Chris?"

A sudden yell caused Wyatt to run in to the other room to see Chris struggling as a demon grabbed him from behind and shimmered out. Wyatt yelled and attempted to blow up the demon, but he had already shimmered out meaning only a chair was vanquished, causing Wyatt to groan. His Mum was going to kill him for that…oh, and maybe for the fact that his baby brother had just been kidnapped.

Luckily his Mum was at the Club and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Wyatt planned to have Chris back by then. Wyatt sighed and began trying to sense Chris, becoming worried when he couldn't find him.

Meanwhile, Chris found himself in the Underworld with a demon staring at him. They were in a small, dark cave with just a torchlight on one wall.

"So powerful and yet here you are. Trapped and about to die. You and your brother are the most powerful good ever, but I plan to stop that," the demon who had kidnapped Chris commented.

"You may have me, but I can still kill you. Even if I don't Wyatt will," Chris growled. The demon just shrugged.

"You can't get out of here. I put a spell on this place so that good magic doesn't work and there is only one way to reverse it," the demon smirked. "I made up the spell myself so you won't find any way to reverse it. I'm pretty sure you don't know dark magic anyway. Only I know how to and even if your brother manages to find you there is nothing he can do. Magic can get in, but once he is here that's it."

"We'll find a way to kill you," Chris said calmly as he stood watching the demon walk from one side of the cave to the other.

"You have no powers and I do. You have no way of escape. How do you plan to stop me?" the demon questioned. "I'm just surprised no demons thought of this before…then again, most don't know spells as well as me and they believe their demonic powers are enough."

"Maybe others did think of it and failed because it's a bad plan. No one can kill us," Chris pointed out. The demon growled and threw an energyball at Chris who tried to dodge it, but it hit him in the shoulder and sent him flying across the cave in to the wall. Chris groaned and put his hand to his shoulder, letting the blood trickle through his fingers. He shakily stood up. "You won't get Wyatt even if you kill me," Chris said, trying to hide the pain he was in.

The demon walked over to Chris and grabbed him by the throat and lifted his feet off the floor, pinning him against the cold, uneven wall. "I don't plan to kill you…yet." The demon grinned and tightened his grip. Chris squirmed and kicked, but couldn't get free. He struggled to breathe and groaned in pain as the uneven wall dug in to his back.

This demon looked human, but even his strength showed he wasn't. "He will find you. It may take a while. I have a lot of time though and I know that he will come here even if he thinks it's a trap. He will do anything to save his little brother," the demon spat as he let Chris drop to the floor.

Chris rubbed his throat and coughed. He didn't say anything and the demon grinned as he knew he was right.

Wyatt was still at the Manor, looking through the Book of Shadows, when he felt a sudden pain. He was close to his brother and, when in a lot of pain, the other brother could feel it. This meant he knew Chris was injured and once again he tried to sense him. He found him this time and orbed out, not caring what he was about to face. It had been nearly half an hour since they had taken Chris and anything could have happened to him. All Wyatt thought about was saving his brother.

Wyatt orbed in to the cave and sighed in relief when he saw Chris was alive. Looking around he noticed the demon standing in the shadows. He had a black shirt on, black trousers and dark brown hair, making him almost invisible. Wyatt went to blow the demon up and couldn't understand when nothing happened.

"I thought you could blow things up," the demon teased. Wyatt ignored him and looked to Chris who was sat with his back against the wall.

"Why are my powers not working?" he asked, and then noticed Chris was holding his shoulder. "Chris? Are you ok?" Wyatt rushed over to him and went to heal him, not even wondering why the demon was not attacking. "I can't heal you," he said, starting to panic.

"We have no powers…no good magic can be used in the cave. He put a spell on it," Chris said quietly.

"There must be some way," Wyatt said, not giving up even though Chris clearly had. It wasn't like Chris to give up, though he looked weaker than he had even seen him before and Wyatt realised that his brother probably couldn't fight even if he wanted to. He was breathing heavily and had clearly lost a lot of blood. It was all up to Wyatt.

Wyatt faced the demon and was surprised when the demon just laughed. "The famous Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, here and powerless."

"I'm not completely powerless. I can still fight," Wyatt smirked.

He watched as the demon walked towards him and got ready to hit him. Instead he ended up ducking an energyball and giving the demon a chance to pull Chris up and hold a blade to his throat.

He ran to help his brother and got hit by an energyball which sent him sliding across the floor. "Wyatt," he heard his brother whisper. He looked up just as the demon sliced Chris's throat. Wyatt cried out, knowing that it was too late. He stumbled to his brother's side and held him close, Wyatt's white shirt becoming red and then damp as he began to cry. He laid his brother down carefully and stood up.

"Now it's your turn," the demon said when Wyatt turned to him. Wyatt suddenly found his strength again as he leapt for the demon and pinned him to the floor, thumping him over and over again. The demon groaned in pain and forcefully shoved Wyatt off him, throwing another energyball. Wyatt ducked it and kicked out at the demon which resulted in the demon holding his leg in the air and Wyatt struggling to stay balanced.

In a last attempt Wyatt tried to use his powers. Nothing. He tried to orb out. Nothing. The demon twisted his leg. A snap was heard and then a thud as Wyatt hit the floor. He yelled out in pain and tried to get up. He felt something cool against his skin and turned carefully, not surprised when he was met with a blade. The blade Chris had been killed with. The demon stood above him, a smile on his face.

The blood dripped off the knife and Wyatt could feel his stomach turn. "Who would have thought that one blade would kill the two most powerful witches ever," the demon laughed as he gripped it firmly in his hand. He suddenly slammed his hand down and a cry of pain was heard as the blade ripped through Wyatt's chest.

Everything was silent and, happy they were dead, the demon shimmered out.

Wyatt lay in a pool of blood, the blade still through his chest and his brother lay on the other side of the cave, a slit across the throat.

One demon had finally done it. All because of one spell that was dark magic. Chris was good at spells, but not dark magic. They relied on their powers and this time it wasn't enough. The Twice Blessed and Witch-Elder are dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later Piper was sitting in the kitchen, a cold cup of coffee in her hands. Leo was standing next to her, his arm on his wife's shoulder.

"Piper. You have been sitting for hours. You can't keep sitting here all day, every day. At least let me get you a fresh cup of coffee and then after you can come to the Club," Leo said softly.

"No, the boys could come home at any time," Piper said, still keeping a hold on her cup.

"It has been six months. I wanted to believe they were still alive as much as you, but we have to face the truth. They're gone. A demon got them and there was nothing we could have done," Leo told her, trying to blink the tears away.

"They are not gone Leo!" Piper said sharply, turning to face her husband.

"Look, I have to go to the Club. Even if you won't look after it I'm not just giving it up. We still have to live and I plan to do something with my life. We can't just live in our own world and expect them to come home," Leo said unusually harshly.

"The Elders are wrong and you can't trust what the demons say either. Do what you want. I'm waiting for my boys to come home," Piper said, refusing to believe what she was told. She scraped her chair back and walked to the sink and threw her cold coffee away before refilling her cup and sitting back down.

Leo watched her sadly before walking away to go and tend to the Club. When he got there he told the bar tender to clean some of the tables, ready for when the Club opened in an hour and showed the electrician, who was fixing some lighting, where he had to go.

He then made his way to the back room, slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He allowed the tears to flow as he slid down the door and sat on the floor, his head in his hands.


End file.
